


Our Hopes and Dreams

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-  Night verse: Barricade and Crystalwave courting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hopes and Dreams

Barricade had watched the new mech at court. He was barely into his adult upgrade. So polite. So quiet. So shy. Every time Barricade saw him though his spark would spin madly in his chestplates. 

He heard the whispers. The mech had a weak spark. The mech was sickly. Small even for his frameclass. Barricade did not care. He wanted nothing more to see the mech smile. To hear his voice and---better still---his laugh.

“I’m going to court Crystalwave,” he stated, and stared both of his creators down, daring them to contradict him.

Neither Bastion, nor Nightshade protested. They had seen the look in their creation’s optics. There was no stopping Barricade, even if it would end in spark ache. “If you must,” Bastion said, his spark already aching for his creation. They might be together for vorns, but it would not last. It could not last. Not with the mech’s weak spark, but they would be there to pick up the pieces. What else could they do?

Barricade’s lips curled into a pleased smile. He had expected protest, not capitulation. He didn’t wait for another word, he left the room, already planning his strategy. Crystalwave was not a mech to be won over by expensive gifts, but rather from gifts of the spark, and Barricade meant to win him over. He had to win him over. His spark would not have it any other way. 

He thought carefully and hard, yes. He could do this. He knew he could do this, and they would have their happy ending.


End file.
